Rainbow Dash's Troubles
by dazonkey
Summary: Rainbow Dash has been having many troubles in Ponyville. Her friends can help, but there is one problem she must fix herself. ((I'm sorry if this story is bad, but it's my first time writing a fanfiction, let alone posting any of my writing to the internet. Any constructive criticism is welcome, and much appreciated. Just don't be a jerk about it. Genres will make sense soon.


It was another peaceful day in Ponyville, everything going as it should.

Except for the rain.

"Fluttershy!" called Rarity, the purple maned unicorn, "Could you be a dear and fly up to Rainbow Dash's house to ask her why she isn't clearing the sky? This weather is horrid!"

"Well, um, I guess so..." Fluttershy murmured back. She too had been wondering why Rainbow Dash hadn't cleared the skies like she normally would. With hesitant wings, she was soon flying up to the cloud-house of the rainbow pegasus.

She didn't know how, but she had contracted a horrible flu. Rainbow Dash lie in bed with an aching stomach, trash can at her side, hoping that this evil sickness would end soon. _Knock knock knock. _The pegasus heard the knock on the door, but she didn't have the motivation to get up. _Tap tap. _Rainbw Dash looked over and saw the pink maned pegasus hovering next to her window. She made a weak 'Come in' gesture with her hand, and so Fluttershy did.

"Everypony has been wondering why the skies aren't clear. Are you okay?" asked Fluttershy as she walked over next to Rainbow's bed. "I caught a bad flu, I was feeling weak when I woke up and it's only getting worse," said the blue-furred pegasus. "Oh I have the perfect home remedy! Just let me fly home and back and you'll be cured in no time!" Fluttershy zipped out of the house in the sky, and went home to retrieve her special soup. She always had a pot made, because she worried about all the cute little bunnies in her garden. The only thing she found that it didn't cure was bunny pox, an evolved version of the chicken pox which targets small rabbits.

As she rummaged through her refrigerator, she noticed a small tuft of fur sticking out of her bag of carrots.

"Angel, you silly bunny!" said Fluttershy as she pulled the annoyed rabbit out of the fridge. "How did you even get in there anyway? Oh well, just don't do it again!" The pegasus walked out of her house to the area below Rainbow's cloud. She decided not to fly up until she was under the cloud, she didn't really like flying to much.

"So do you have your remedicine or whatever it is you call it?" asked the rainbow pegasus with a hoarse voice.

Fluttershy answered: "It's right here! It always works for the animals, it should work for you too. Oh! I forgot to bring a bowl!"

"I have some downstairs in the kitchen, look in the cupboard above the microwave." Fluttershy walked downstairs and looked around, locating the microwave in the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and saw a dirty, dust filled, wooden bowl and decided to wash it before she fed Rainbow the soup in it. She wondered why Rainbow Dash didn't clean up after herself. Looking around, she noticed that everything was rather dirty and walked back to the stairs with the bowl, hoping to get out of that disgusting house.

She realized she had forgotten a spoon too, and walked back to the kitchen to get one. She opened a random drawer, to her horror, to see (and not to mention smell) the most vile and disgusting thing she had ever seen! She quickly closed the drawer and looked in another for a spoon, and found one. She didn't even want to know why Rainbow Dash would keep something like that in her kitchen. She walked back up the stairs, now with a spoon in addition to the wooden bowl, willing to do anything to go back home now.

"Here you go, eat up!" said the pink maned pony as she served the rainbow pegasus her soup.

"So what's in this soup anyway?"

"Just some carrots, a little cabbage, onions, and a bit of potato, plus the herbs and spices that actually cure the sickness."

"You know, this is actually pretty good," said the pink eyed pegasus as she slurped her soup.

"Uh, thanks..."

"What's the matter?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You just seemed a little different, that's all," said the blue feathered pegasus. She thought she knew exactly what was going on. She continued, "I feel a little better already!" _Stomach grumble_. "Or... not"

"It's okay, you should be fine in an hour or two... I'll see you later I guess"

"Alright, bye Fluttershy"

The custard furred pegasus flew out the window she first came in through, shutting it carefully. She went back home and tried to forget what she saw.

Rainbow Dash was still feeling a little sickish, but she had to know if Fluttershy was acting weird for the reason she thought. She walked down to the kitchen and examined the room. Now that she looked at it, her house was a little dirtier than those of the other ponies. But no, it wasn't just that. She knew there was more to it. The pegasus checked her drawer, the one drawer that she thought nobody would ever see, and sure enough, she saw the evidence that Fluttershy had looked in it.

'Fluttershy would never tell anyone else about that,' she thought to herself. 'No, of course not. She's Fluttershy, after all.' The winged pony went back to her bed, still trying to recover and also hoping that Fluttershy wouldn't tell anyone about it.


End file.
